warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King/@comment-24519368-20171128212927
King - Preface We are first introduced to this 'regal kingdom', divided into flightless and fliers. With this division comes the involvement of social class and a class divide. This may play an important part in future chapters and the plot as a whole. Then we are introduced to Fratz - a prince. Uki is his predecessor and therefore the King of the kingdom. Is his status the reasoning behind the title? If so, does he become more relevant in the plot, despite the fact that his life is nearly over? Now this is where things get interesting: "Find a way to reproduce without getting to attached to his chosen one - which was Tipo." Fratz, like any other heir apparent, has the job of looking for a consort. His "chosen one" (whatever that means) is a cat called Tipo, and they are not allowed to be together because he is not supposed to get attatched to her. It is then revealed that Fratz is flightless, Tipo is a flier. Presumably, they are from different social classes, so of course their relationship is socially forbidden and they are not supposed to get attatched to each other because of this society's class divide. Is the "chosen one" his chosen consort that he has not yet gained approval by Uki, his ruler, or is a "chosen one" an entirely different thing in this society? Now here's when some mystery comes in: Tipo doesn't have the markings that distinguish fliers from flightless, yet she claims that she is a flier. Where is the proof of this? Is she actually a flier? If not, why is she claiming that she is? What are her motives? "Uki decided to spare her" - Is the "sparing" in this quotation referring to sparing someone of an execution because of a crime? The king having a role as the judge in this scenario implies that she has comitted a crime related to the monarchy. My main suspects are either treason or deception with her claims of being a flier yet not looking like one. Why did Uki spare her? Fratz comments that Uki is starting to lose his sanity, but could this be part of a conspiracy? "she said she was born from two fliers that had vanished. She wasn't totally wrong - a pair of fliers had gone missing. Fratz didn't believe that she was their child, though - as I should." The words "she said" suggest that she is making more claims about herself. This time she uses facts to base her claims upon - the two missing fliers and saying that she was their child. Fratz thinks that these are lies, but he then comments that he should believe that fact. Again, this implies that Tipo is part of a royal/government conspiracy for whatever reason, which remains a mystery as of now. Fratz thinks Tipo as brave, selfless, strong willed, and is also shown to be persistent. Despite this, he also views her as annoying and stubborn, which also ties in with persistent. Two words that describe the same quality, but one is positive and one is negative. It is then stated that fliers rule over flightless - again, implications of a class divide. If so, why is Fratz, a flightless, a holder of a royal title, a prince, while Tipo has no such thing? Why does a small group of flightless rule over the population of fliers who are then stated to oversee the fliers? It makes no sense so far. Tipo is stated to hunt alone, and not with others. Why? Is it something to do with her dodgy backstory and identity and possibly the conspiracy aurrounding her and the higher-ups? Tipo and Fratz's relationship is implied to be encouraged and known by their group. If social class and divide is a thing in this society, why is this relationship publicly known and encouraged? Fratz stated that he wasn't supposed to get attatched to her and has to reproduce with someone else, and if their 'forbidden' relationship is known, this knowledge can easily and quickly be spread around casually and reach the higher-ups, like Uki. Why hasn't he intervened/put a stop to this? Why has nobody said anything about this? Eventually he DOES reproduce with Tipo. Now it is confirmed that "chosen one" means the chosen consort. Again, wasn't he supposed to reproduce with someone else and not get attatched to her? If so, why did they do the dirty? Could he not contain himself? Is he incapable of making a concious choice and making the choice to stay away from her and adhere to his royal duties, being a prince? And if Tipo is his consort, shouldn't she have been approved by Uki? If she was, then Uki and Tipo are definitely involved in a conspiracy, and Uki is not losing his mind. just putting on a facade. Why is nobody questioning the shady nature of this relationship? If he wasn't supposed to reproduce with her (and assuming this is a publicly known fact among his group) and he then does reproduce with her, why does nobody say anything? Are they all being bribed by the higher-ups/Uki to keep quiet about this and not say anything to keep the conspiracy going? So aparently Fratz cares about these 'forbidden yet officially allowed' kits, Tipo doesn't because she's persistent in her duties. It is then revealed that Tipo and Fratz do love each other, revealed by dialogue. Why does Fratz love someone he considers "annoying"? Has their relationship evolved over a vague period of time that is not stated to a point where he no longer sees her as annoying? It is then revealed that Tipo does not want to bear these kits safely. This makes sense, considering they are technically illegal and will be born from parents of two different social classes which is difficult. I also have points about the scandal it would expose and the forbidden love element of it, but those aren't relevant anymore since their relationship is 'official but allowed' and Fratz's group/friends know about it. The kits are born. Two stillborn, one survived. The emphasis has all been brought onto this one kit, being the only one that survived, implying that it is 'special' and a main character of the actual story. As of the end of the preface, we do not know its name. What will happen to it, being supposedly half flier and half flightless? Will it play a role in the conspiracy, assuming that the higher-ups know that she exists? Questions that I hope will be answered at the end of this story: Is there actually a government conspiracy involving Tipo, Uki and others? If so, what is it? What role does the kit play in all these shenanigans? Who is Tipo actually? Is she lying about her identity? If so, why? If not, how is she a flier? What crime did she commit that was so big that she had to be tried in a royal cort in front of the king? Why did he spare her? Does Fratz know the specific details of this? So many questions and gaps... is this to create mystery?